Chased by Fire
by minirew95
Summary: Kayla White is just a normal girl except from one small detail. She can only go out in the dark. She's all alone in her own little world until she comes across a boy who's in a similar position. Only he's not human.
1. Chapter 1

The fire. It was the only thing that went through my head whenever i closed my eyes. Hot and red it blazed through every dream i had. It was almost as if it was out to get me, following my every move. I would wake screaming every night, sometimes before the fire could lap at my skin, sometimes after.

There was something different about this fire though. It wasnt the calm, whisping fire that bounces over the sticks on a campfire. It was like it could follow me, like it could think on its own. But the thing that terrified me most was the fact that it seemed like it was "happy" when it got to melt the flesh on my bones, it was "happy" to hear my screams.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Ever since I was little I had been kept in the same house, only allowed to leave after dark. People knew of my existence but had never actually seen me, which would cause them to call the police to report my parents, believing that they were evil people who neglected their child. This however was not the case. My parents were wonderful people who dedicated their lives to helping me live the most "normal" life I could.

At the age of two I had been diagnosed with photodematitis which, in short, meant I was allergic to light. It also meant that i had to literally live in the dark, never allowed to put a bedside lamp on or open my curtains to let it some fresh air. The only light that did not seem to affect me was candle light, or the dull orange street lights that went on at night.

My restrictions did not bother me too much as I knew full well the consequences if i broke them, something I had only done once in my life.

I was four years old, a time when most children are blissfully ignorant to their surroundings and ignore almost every command made by an adult. My mother had been out in the garden pulling some weeds and every so often she would come in and pour herself a glass of water, which i now know is something you do to keep cool when you're too hot, only to float off again to continue her work.

I truly believed I was doing her a favour as i messily filled up a glass with icy water. Despite the fact that my parents had banned me from going outside as it was "dangerous" I hurried out of the back door, into the blazing sun to find my mother.

My first experience of the outdoors began quite pleasantly. Id only seen flowers in story books but here they were, in real life, dotted around the edge of our garden, swaying ever so slightly in the soft breeze. I knew the sound of birds from "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" so i was delighted when I realised we had some so close to our house. I couldnt help but giggle at this new found wonder that lay just behind the closed doors of our home.

My giggle however was cut short almost immediatly as my mothers scream filled the garden, silencing not only me, but the birds as well. I spotted her in the back corner of our long garden, however she was not there for long. Almost as soon as our eyes met she began to run at me, panic plain in her beautiful young face, and as she ran she screamed my name.

"_Kayla! Get inside baby! Run! NOW!_"

I, however, was frozen in complete shock. I'd never seen my mothers face so paniced, nor had i ever heard her sound so petrified. I didnt have much time to dwell on it because, as soon as my mother had reached the halfway point of our garden, I began to scream.

It was as if the pain had come out of nowhere. My hands and arms had suddenly come out in a firey red rash. In some places the skin had started to shrivel and peel away from the pink flesh beneath it. Though I could not see it, I could feel my face starting to peel away too. The tops of my fingernails began to bleed as all the skin around them rotted and shriveled. The thumbnail of my left hand actually fell off as all the skin that held it in place had disappeared completely.

It only took my mother seconds to reach me, but in that time almost all of the thin skin that had been exposed to the sunlight had vanished. I was immediately scooped up into my mothers arms and rushed back inside. My mother sobbed hysterically as she slammed the door behind her.

_"James! She got outside!"_

My father, James, did not return her call, but mere seconds after her screams I heard the bath taps turn on. My mother had not stopped running in this time and we reached the top of the darkened stairs quickly. Within seconds I had been thrown into a bath filled with ice cold water.

It took weeks after that incident for my skin to heal properly and when it did I did not leave the safety of my bed for a further month.

**Let me know what you guys think of Chapter 1 and if i should continue :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Without thinking i began to walk my usual route to the park that was located only a mile or two away. If someone were to ask me how to get there blindfolded, i could probably answer them easily. I'd walked the same way every single night since i was twelve; i was now seventeen.

However, unlike every other night, something about tonight felt wrong. I couldnt quite put my finger on what was different. The trees whispered to each other, the little insects chirped at each other through the darkness, and the streets lay dead and bare. Everything seemed normal.

At least it did, until i noticed the shadowy figure across the street from me. I couldnt tell if i knew the figure or not as the dim street lights let out a pathetic amount of light, nowhere near enough to show me his face. The only thing i could see of him was his long, possibly black coat and his messy hair. At first he didnt strike me as a threat, he was most likely just a homeless guy curious as to why a young girl was casually strolling down this quaint little street at four in the morning.

My first opinion of him quickly changed though, as, without any warning, he started to walk towards me. I turned away from the man and started to walk as fast as i could back home. However he quickly caught up with me and spun me around to face him. He was a lot easier to see up close. But what worried me more then his looks was the stench of whiskey that seeped out of his mouth and surrounded me like a fog. He smiled menicingly at me revealing a mouth of missing teeth, probably due to drinking i guessed.

"Where you going sugar?" His voice was gruff, and extremely threatening. I looked down at my feet and shrugged my shoulders. It was all i could manage as complete fear had taken over me. "Well, if you dont know then i guess you have time to play with me for a while, dont you?" The way he spoke his words made me want to wretch. I shook my head violently at his not-so-subtle hinting.

He ignored my weak protest and I was shoved back into the metal fence behind me. His breathing was becoming more and more excited by the second and as he pressed his body against mine he smiled down at me.

I was frozen. I knew exactly what he was about to do to me, but i couldnt move to protect myself from him.

"_Jess! What the hell are you doing?"_

Out of the corner of my eye I could see a young boy, probably about my age, jogging towards us. It took me a second to realise that the boy was addressing me, though not using my real name. The man, who had only seconds ago been pressed against me, had now jumped away from me, turned and ran off into the darkness.

I turned to face the boy who had just saved me from the worst possible torture. However before i could thank the young stranger, i was cut short by his strange looks.

He had fair hair that fell down to his surprisingly broad shoulders. His skin, even in the poor light was incredibly pale. His eyes actually shone gold in the darkness and he looked like he had a permenant frown plastered across his face. Though all these feature alone would be deemed unattractive, together they made him look rather handsome.

"Are you stupid or something?" His harsh words surprised me and immediatly i went into defensive mode.

"_Excuse_ me?" I tried to add as much threat into my words as i could, but i failed miserably due to my frightning experience that happened mere moments ago.

"Are. You. Stupid? You must be if you cant even understand English" He smirked at his nasty words, probably thinking he was funny. He'd probably tell all his friends about the idiot girl he _had_ to save at school.

"Thanks for the help jackass" And with that I shoved my way around him and stalked off down the street. I'd only heard swearing on television and to hear them come out of my mouth sounded strange, though i was too angry to think about that now. Just as i finally started to calm down I heard footprints behind me.

"Wait, i'm sorry. I _guess_ that was rude" I stopped immediatly and turned to face the boy. He still had a grin on his face, most likely from his earlier wittyness and this just made me angrier still.

"You're the stupid one if you can only _guess_ you were rude" I snapped. The boy laughed and nodded at my words which was not the reaction i was going for. I pouted and crossed my arms tight over my chest waiting for him to speak.

"I only meant its stupid being out at night. It dangerous" He raised his eyebrows in a 'you-get-me?' kind of way.

"Well _you're_ out here too arent you? It can't be that bad" I smirked at him. I stupid enough to not notice the obvious. The boy returned my smirk which again was not the reaction i was hoping for.

"I'm the most dangerous thing out here love" He shot me a wink, turned and dissapeared into the darkness.

**R&R guys! **


End file.
